CSI: Sailor Moon!
by Fray Ray
Summary: Our favorite characters are helping the world in a different way: As the top crime solving team in Tokyo! Includes Serena, Darien, Inner Senshi Scouts , Shitennou Generals , and Andrew. With some appearences by the outers and other characters.


**This is my newest idea. I hope you like it. It'll have multiple plots in it. So, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, form, or fashion.  
****  
This chapter is like a character bio.**

* * *

_Name: _Serena Tsukino  
_Age: _28  
_Occupation: _Receptionist  
_Notes_: She works as the general receptionist at the lab. But, she works sort of like Darien Shields, the head of day shift, personal secretary, if he were to have one. She tends to be clumsy and trip over stuff. She has a love for anything sweet and multi-colored pens. Her closest friends are four of females from the lab and one of the homicide detectives, and she's pretty close to four of the males. It is rumored that she's involved in an on-going affair Mr. Shields. There has been no solid evidence to show the truth of this.

_Name: _Darien Shields  
_Age: _33  
_Occupation: _Head of Dayshift  
_Notes: _One of the youngest to ever run his own team, though he is exceptionally skilled at him job. His young age leads to many controversies over his position. To put even more strain on him, his team is made up of some of the youngest in their fields. He tends to stay calm and collected and has an affinity to roses. He is a married man of two years. His marriage has been rough since the beginning due his obsessive nature with his job. His best friends are four guys in the lab, one of the homicide detectives, and he's rather close to four of the females, as well. It is rumored that he having an on-going affair with the secretary, Serena Tsukino. There is no solid evidence to show the truth of this.

_Name: _Mina Aino  
_Age: _28  
_Occupation: _Field Investigator  
_Notes_: She is kind of young in the field and her everlasting sunshine view of life makes it a wonder that she actually enjoys her job. She is excellent at noticing small discrepancies in how things should be; especially when it involves peoples clothing. She loves all things fashion and meddling in her friends, and coworkers, love lives. Her best friends are Serena and a few other girls at the lab. She is also close to the guys and Mr. Shields. She doesn't have much of a love life herself but she's seen flirting around the lab with the gun expert. Though, this has never seemed to go any farther than that.

_  
Name: _Amy Mizuno  
_Age: _28  
_Occupation: _DNA Specialist/General Lab Technician  
_Notes: _Graduated top of her class in both high school and college. Though her specialty is DNA, she is often called open if there are ever riddles, to run trace, and do numerous other things. She's quiet and probably the most reserved person on the team. She is closest with Serena, Mina, and the other girls, but she also holds a close relationship with Mr. Shields and the guys. Despite her characteristic quietness, she's know to engage in light battles of wits and to see who can get their evidence done faster with the labs' audio/video tech.

_Name: _Raye Hino  
_Age: _28  
_Occupation: _Fingerprint Analysis Technician  
_Notes: _She runs the prints and also sometimes finds them, herself. By standards, She's also slightly young in her field, though not quite as much as others on the team. She is excellent in her field. She is said to be psychic and has a very fiery attitude, often being involved in disputes with Serena. She closest with Serena, Mina, Amy and the other girl on Mr. Shields' team, as well as the guys and Mr. Shields, himself. She tends to not trust guys as anything more than friends, but she's seen bantering with one of the male field investigators. Whether this is because she finds him immature or for some other reasons is unknown.

_Name: _Lita Kino  
_Age: _28  
_Occupation: _Field Investigator  
_Notes:_ The only other female field investigator. Unlike her partner, she holds this world in view that a lot of nasty, unfair stuff happens. Although her attitude when confronted with a gruesome scene, she is actually very caring and is usually the best candidate to speak to the deceased one's family. She herself has one daughter from one of her ex-boyfriends. She's actually enjoys cleaning and also cooking and is known to bring in food for her friends. Her closest friends are Serena, Mina, Amy, and Raye. She is also really close to the guys on the team as well as Mr. Shields. Her and her daughter are seen spending time with one of the fellow male investigators. Though the nature of the relationship is undisclosed.

_  
Name: _Kunzite Stone  
_Age: _38  
_Occupation: _Guns Expert  
_Notes: _He is the oldest person that works closely with Mr. Shields' team. He's an expert at all things that have to do with guns, and has a large knowledge of other deadly items as well. He has a mostly stoic attitude, showing his age over the rest of the team. His closest friends are the males that work closely with the team and Mr. Shields' himself. He is also quite close with the females. The only time that his over all mature attitude may fall is when he's seen flirting with one of the female field agents, Mina Aino. But, it's never been seen to go beyond that.

_Name: _Nephrite Smith  
_Age: _31  
_Occupation_: Field Investigator  
_Notes: _Is the oldest investigator on Shields' team, excluding Shields himself. Also, once again excluding Mr. Shields, he has the most field experience. His attitude tends to be very confident and cocky, though he can't always keep a straight face when faced with some scenes. He's closest to Mr. Shields, Kunzite, and a few of the other males, as well as the females on the team. He is seen around town from time to time with Lita Kino and her daughter. The nature of their relationship isn't certain.

_Name: _Jadeite Brown  
_Age_: 30  
_Occupation: _Field Investigator  
_Notes_: He has the least experience on the team, despite being two years older than Miss Aino and Miss Kino. He started out on a different career path before switching over. He has a slightly immature attitude and makes jokes almost constantly, a lot of times with the help of Miss Aino. He's very close to Shields, Kunzite, Nephrite, and the females on the time. He is frequently seen flirting with the fingerprint analysis technician. She usually responds with a shout, calling him immature.

_  
Name:_ Zoisite Brenning  
_Age: _29  
_Occupation: _Audio/Video Technician  
_Notes: _He graduated in the top ten of his class and he's a wiz when it comes to anything to do with electronics. He's very dedicated and will slave over one video for hours until he is absolutely positive that nothing can be found and his ability to work with electronics never seems to stop astounding his teammates. He has a slightly 'peacock' behavior, as his friends put it, and is also shown to be quiet flirtatious. He is a close friend to Shields, Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite, and the females around the lab. He is seen bantering and sometimes even becoming flustered around the DNA specialist.

_Name:_ Andrew Hansford  
_Age:_ 33  
_Occupation:_ Homocide Detective  
_Notes:_ He holds his job in highest regards and is very serious about finding the murderers of the victems. He has a friendly and ready-to-help personality and has been the object of each of the girls' crushes at least once before. He is one of Mr. Shields' oldest and closest friends. He is also very close to the rest of the team, especially Serena, who he regards as another younger sister. He has one younger sister, Lizzie, whom he hasn't had contact with in about ten years; she'd ran off after she turned eighteen.

_

* * *

_

Well, what should I do with story idea, hmm?? Remember it won't be constantly updated. It's one that will be a long work in progress.


End file.
